


【山花/魏白】嫉妒

by bbbjt



Category: Sh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbjt/pseuds/bbbjt





	【山花/魏白】嫉妒

几个月高强度的训练倒是让魏全能瘦了不少，下颌线比刚来公司那会锋利了不少。  
白rap看着自己男人紧咬着牙关隐忍欲望的性感样，心脏竟然漏了一拍，他蹭着魏全能的腿抵着他蓬勃的欲望坐下，手指似有若无地从他的锁骨处划至小腹轻轻地画着圈 

“帮我解开..”刻意压低的嗓音在耳边炸开，白rap的耳尖红得滴血。  
他解开男人的裤带吃力地褪下，双手覆上肿胀的性器。  
“你...你帮我脱...”小孩的声音不知怎的竟然少有的染了哭腔，活像只发情的小兔子。

魏全能最受不了小孩撒娇，顺从他的意思脱下了碍事的裤子，小孩没一会就光溜溜的躲在他怀里无意识地挠着男人的胸膛。

魏全能拆开润滑剂却被白rap一把夺去挤在自己手上。  
“我不是说了吗..我自己来....”

冰凉的润滑剂触碰到小穴时，周围的软肉都下意识的收缩，紧紧的缠着白rap细长的手指。  
“嗯...”  
呻吟不自觉地溢出口腔，白rap仰起头将胸前挺起的两粒送到魏全能嘴边讨好地蹭着。  
魏全能环住他的腰含住了一点，另一只手则在他腰际婆娑。  
“不要....嗯...”  
白rap保持着怪异的姿势在自己的身体里浅浅地抽送，每一次退出都会带出一股黏腻的液体。

“另一边...也要...”  
快感前后的夹击完全击溃了白rap的理智，只是身后那处却总是差上这么一点。  
他抽出沾着液体的手指撒娇似的往魏全能怀里一缩，嚷嚷着不乐意。  
“我...我不要自己扩张了！你你来..”  
“刚刚谁说今天自己来的..诶你今天什么情啊？？”  
白rap被他质问得气打不出一处，一字一句地把今天练习室的事情说了出来，说一句就打一下魏全能。字里行间都透露着“我吃醋了”这么个意思。  
魏全能被小孩可爱的样子逗笑了，狠狠刮了下人家的鼻尖，看这小孩皱成包子一样的小脸。  
“怎么？害怕哥哥出轨不成？”  
白rap狠狠地白了他一眼。  
小兔泛红的眼角加上这么可爱的表情把魏全能甜得晕头转向，掐住小孩的腰就再一次想探入手指扩张。  
可是动作刚进行到一半便被打断了。  
“直接进来吧...我可以的..”

粉红的穴肉缓缓翕张着，好像正在等待着吞下他的东西。魏全能脑子一热，提着肿胀发烫的家伙挤了进去。  
“你...太大了....不行...”

扩张没有做到位，所以进入的过程就会很艰难。魏全能又舍不得伤着自家小孩，只能待到人适应之后才缓缓进入。  
魏全能还没开始动作，白rap脸颊上已经多了几道泪痕。不化妆的白rap浑身都透着19岁少年的气息，甚至看上去更嫩。  
每次魏全能把他压在身下的时候总有种犯罪的感觉。当然这种感觉只会在情欲疯长时作为最好的催情剂。

魏全能感受到肠壁开始收缩，主动的咬着他的玩意，便扶着白rap的腰从浅浅进出到整根没入在整根抽出，激得白rap连呻吟都开始无力。

“魏全能...”  
“哥...”  
“哥哥慢点...明天...啊嗯...训练...”

魏全能特别享受平时包袱极重的高冷少年被情欲淹没时喊他哥哥的感觉。  
他加快身下的动作直直冲着前列腺撞击。白rap在胡乱呻吟和求饶的过程中先一步泄了出来。  
高潮过的身体都泛着可爱的粉色，肠壁猛的收缩爽得魏全能仰头喘了口气。

“不行了....嗯...停....”

小孩的喘息声比刚开始微弱了不少，毕竟是刚训练完，他也不打算再为难他，深深的冲撞了几下射在花心处，惹得小孩哆嗦了一阵。

事后魏全能抱他去洗澡，小孩就害羞的一直不肯抬头看他，魏全能看着缩成一团的白rap，笑得眼睛都弯成了月牙。

“呸！魏全能几个大猪蹄子！流氓！”  
“这可是你主动的啊..”  
“闭嘴！！我要和你分手！！”  
“别别别小祖宗我错了！”  
“哼！”恼羞成怒。


End file.
